1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a streetlight system and a method for escaping from a disaster using the streetlight system.
2. Description of Related Art
Disasters, such as earthquake or tsunami, will bring a great hazard to people's life and health. When a disaster is happened, people may have difficulty to react quickly to the situation. Without an effective disaster alert system, it is impossible for people to know where a disaster shelter is and how to get to the disaster shelter in time.
What is needed, therefore, is a streetlight system and a method for escaping from in a disaster using the streetlight disaster which can overcome the described limitations.